Solitaire
by Amandagold
Summary: "What are you doing?" He asked her, "I'm playing solitaire, why?" She answered smiling, her full, red lips calling his name. Her answer made him laugh "What? What happened? What did I do?" "Do you have any idea how you look right now?" He asked her, a playful look in his eyes. "No. I don't. Please, enlighten me." She said, madly ONE-SHOT, LEMON, Enjoy


He looked at her. She is mesmerizing. Sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her laptop sitting on her lap. She looked at the screen in a way that told him she was thinking hard. The tip of her tongue peeked out and she trailed it along her top lip, oh so slow. From one side to the other, and again and again,

He stared at her and all he could think of was how sexy she is. The slow movement of her tongue, her bare legs, her long dark red hair in a messy bun and that look in her eyes, like she was trying to think what's the best way to suck his cock.

He preferred to think that that's what she's thinking about.

Her concentration was disturbed by a yawn. And just like that she became the sweetest thing he's ever seen. He wanted to hug her and hide her away from the big scary world. He wanted her safe in his bed, curled up next to him. Or under him. Or on top. He really didn't mind. As long as she was close to him. He was happy.

Soon enough, her tongue peeked out again; torturing him with its slow pace. Again and again and again.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, hoping to hear that her she's thinking about the best way to suck him off, right here, right now.

"I'm playing solitaire, why?" She answered smiling, her full, red lips calling his name.

Her answer made him laugh, and he kept laughing for what seemed like forever, only stopping when his stomach started to ache.

He looked at her and saw the puzzled expression on her face, and that only made him laugh more.

"What? What happened? What did I do?" she was confused. She knew he was sitting there, wherever she goes, he comes with her. No matter what she's doing he's there too. Rare where the times when she was left without him by herself, not being watched by one of his pack mates. She's not sure when was the last time she was completely alone since the moment she met him. He kept laughing as she stared at him, confused.

"Do you have any idea how you look right now?" He asked her, a playful look in his eyes.

She blinked a few times, her mouth opened to an O shape and he laughed even harder. She felt hurt. Why is he laughing at her?

He looked at her, her full lips open and ready for him. His dick twitched in his pants.

"No. I don't. Please, enlighten me." She said, madly.

"You honestly looked like you were trying to think what's the best way to suck someone off." He laughed even harder when he saw the shock on her face.

"I must add that you looked very good like that"

She knew that she was acting like a two year old but she pouted. She was only playing Soliter. Now she can't even play a card game?!

He saw her pout and stopped laughing. He didn't stop because he thought her feelings were hurt. He knew her well enough to know that this won't hurt her. He stopped laughing because that look made his dick stand at attention.

In one swift motion he jumped from his place on the opposite side of the room and captured her pouted lip in his. The shock of his sudden movement made her gasp and that gave him the chance to slide his tongue in her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. She soon started to kiss him back. It wasn't a bit gentle. This kiss was urgent, demining.

He hasn't had her in days and now he wanted her more than even.

"We can't" She gasped when she came up for air.

"Fuck it." He said between kissing and licking her neck and collarbone.

"But.. I'm on my period." She claimed. Trying to reason with him.

"Fuck. It. I need you. NOW" He growled at her, ripping her shirt off.

She could feel him. He was pressed against her, hot and hard. She couldn't lie. She wanted him too.

He kissed her bare chest, licking his way to the top of her perky breasts, taking the hard tip to his mouth and sucking him. Even though he wanted to be buried deep inside of her, he couldn't give up foreplay. He needed her wet and ready for him. He knew how much she wanted him, he could feel it deep inside of him, he could tell by her movements and urgent whimpers.

"Fuck me." She moaned softly. She knew this would send him over the edge and he would do as she asked.

And it did. His dick twitched from her words. He needed to be inside of her. He ripped his pants off and the small piece of fabric she called shorts.

The feeling of being inside of her was like no other. She was so warm, so wet, so tight. Even after all the times they've had sex, she was still as tight as her first time. He didn't know why but he certainly didn't care.

He gave her a few moments and started to move. He was so hard and so deep inside of her. Filling her so there was no room left inside.

She came screaming his name; her orgasm was so strong she wasn't sure what was going on.

The look on her face when she came, his name falling so deliciously from her full red lips, the shaking of her small body under him pushed him over the edge as he came hot and hard inside of her. Feeling content with the knowledge that now she smells like him, and will smell like him for days.

It took her a while to come back to him.

He was still inside of her, not willing to get out from his favorite place yet. He kissed her softly, her eyelids, nose, lips, smiling softly to her.

"Shower?" He asked as he pulled out, immediately wanting to be back inside of her.

"Shower." She said smiling.

He carried her to the shower, knowing that she isn't able to walk in her state.

"You're covered in blood" She laughed at him.

"A true knight has blood on his sword." He claimed with a laugh. She laughed at that too. He loved knowing that she's laughing because of him, it made him happy.

"I love you" She said. Looking at him, her big brown eyes full of love to him.

"Love you too, baby" He said kissing her softly as he pulled her under the hot water with him.

* * *

So, this is my first lemon.

A very big thank you to Newsweetcatygirl for her GREAT help at beta-ing my once grammerly incorrect story :)

Yes, I konw they don't have names it I still put them under some. it could be whoever you want it to be. That's the fun part of it.

Commenet if you'd like and let me know if you want another one-shot, Hope you liked it :)

Emma


End file.
